Harder, Better, Faster
by Ilkaria
Summary: Le jour doucement se lève. Et alors qu'il s'assoie épuisé, son but lui parait accessible. Très court.


Ma première fic, si on appeler ca comme ca... C'est plutôt un essai pour voir ce que c'est de poster sur un site. Si cet essai s'avère concluant, je risque de recommencer, je préviens...

C'est pas une song-fic, c'est pas une death-fic, c'est pas du yaoi, d'ailleurs y'a même pas de couples.

J'aurais du me taire, je viens de perdre plus de la moitié de mes lecteurs potentiels...

Disclaimers : Oui, bon, hein, pas à moi.

**Harder, Better, Faster.**

Allez, il peut faire mieux.

C'est ce qu'il se répète pour la vingtième fois. Le jour se lève, la clairière humide de rosée commence à être doucement éclairée par quelques rayons. Il y a aussi un peu de brume, après tout cette nuit d'été était plutôt fraiche. Les dernières étoiles peu à peu s'estompent, le ciel s'éclaircit.

Et là, une silhouette blonde s'agite contre un adversaire invisible. Enchainement de coups de pied, de poings, sifflements des kunais vibrants dans l'air matinal, frémissement de chaque parcelle du corps exténué, froissement du tissu le recouvrant. Il tournoie une ultime fois sur lui-même, abaissant de toutes ses ultimes forces sa jambe droite sur le poteau de bois, qui oscille légèrement sous l'impact. Enfin, la silhouette s'assoie au pied du dit poteau, et l'on apercevoir quelques volutes de vapeur s'échapper de sa peau, sa sueur s'évaporant sous les premières caresses du soleil. Toute la nuit il était resté là, avec pour seule compagnie des lucioles, qui l'avait éclairé dans son entrainement nocturne. Cela faisait environ une semaine maintenant que, dès le tomber du jour, il venait là pour s'entrainer toute la nuit. Il trouvait cela bien plus excitant, et la visibilité réduite était comme un handicap à vaincre. Ses mouvements devaient être parfaits, même s'il ne pouvait pas vérifier visuellement leur efficacité. Chaque nuit, le même objectif : plus fort, plus vite, plus loin. S'améliorer. Si la perfection n'existe pas, au moins devait'il s'en approcher le plus possible. C'est son but. Du moins, c'est ce qu'il l'aidera à l'atteindre.

Alors, chaque nuit, il vient et se bat contre des ennemis invisibles, jusqu'à ce que le jour se lève et qu'il ne doive aller se préparer pour sa mission. Bien sûr, il était souvent épuisé. Mais, le village n'ayant actuellement pas de problèmes majeurs, les missions dépassaient rarement le niveau C et par conséquent, l'énergie qui lui restait était bien suffisante. Une nuit sur deux, il dormait environ 5heures, et ca lui suffisait. Il ne s'étonnait pas d'être néanmoins dans une forme satisfaisante, après tout il avait une bonne réserve d'énergie, c'était le cas de le dire.

Cette nuit, il retournera s'entrainer. Et il s'améliorera encore un tout petit peu, jamais assez à son goût. Car il doit être le meilleur. Pour _lui_, pour elle, pour ici. Il ne voit plus ses journées, trop concentré sur ce qu'il fera la nuit venue. D'ailleurs, le soleil se couche. Soudain rempli d'énergie et d'enthousiasme, il se dirige vers la clairière comme toujours déserte. La chaleur accablante de la journée se dissipe doucement et la douceur tranquille de la nuit la remplace peu à peu. Les bruits provenant de la ville s'assourdissent. Au fur et à mesure que le village s'endort, les faibles lueurs provenant des fenêtres s'éteignent une à une. La rumeur citadine est remplacée par le murmure des animaux nocturnes, qui eux, s'éveillent. Une fois arrivé sur place, il se sent libre. Le simple fait de se savoir éveillé et en pleine possession de ses moyens alors que les autres dorment -à l'exception des gardes, bien sur- suffit à faire parcourir un petit frisson d'excitation sur sa peau. Il sourit, s'avance doucement, s'échauffe.

Au fond de lui, il sait que chaque nuit il viendra là tant qu'il y sera seul. Quand ils seront deux à venir dans cette clairière pour une séance nocturne d'entrainement, alors il arrêtera. Car cette deuxième personne ne pourra être que _lui._ Et dès lors qu'il sera à ses côtés, son but sera atteint.

Mais, ce soir encore, il est seul. Alors, il se dit : « Plus fort. Plus vite. Plus loin. »

**Harder, better, faster .**

--

( Daft Punk )

Tadam.. Oui, c'est affreusement court, mais c'est un test, hu.

Oui, c'est creux. J'ecoutais juste du Daft, et j'me suis dis « tiens, ca va bien avec ca », alors voilà.

See ya ?


End file.
